extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
The Isles
Feudal Monarchy|culture = Norwegian (before 1265) Highlander (since 1265)|tech_group = Western|capital = Outer Hebrides / Na h-Eileanan Siar (Highlander) (253)|religion = Norse (before 945) Catholic (since 945) |tag = LOI|rank = Duchy|development = 17 (Holy Roman Empire) 9 (Stamford Bridge-The Mongol Invasion) 6 (The Hundred Years War-A New World!)}} General Information The Isles are playable from January 1st, 847 to 1493, where The Isles are annexed by Scotland. See also: Scotland, Norway, Mann, Meath, Great Britain, Scandinavia Decisions Form Norway (Norwegian culture) Requirements: * Primary Culture is Norwegian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Scandinavia * Norway does not exist * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Cores On: ** Akershus (17) ** Stavanger (24) ** Bergenshus (23) ** Trondelag (20) ** Halogaland (21) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Norway * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Northern, Eastern, and Western Norway areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Scandinavia (Norwegian culture) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form British Nation (Highlander culture) Requirements: * This country: ** Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest National Ideas and Traditions Norwegian Ideas and Traditions (872-1265) Traditions: # +25% National Sailors Modifier # +10% Ship Durability Ideas: # Natural Seamanship: +20% Morale of Navies # Call of Our Forefathers: Can Recruit Explorers and Conquistadors, +33% Colonial Range # Pioneer Spirit: +1 Colonists # Military Shipbuilding: −10% Ship Costs # Seize the Opportunity: +10% Global Trade Power # Encouraged Fishing: +10% Production Efficiency # Write new Sagas: +1 Yearly Prestige, +2.5% Discipline Ambitions: # +20% Trade Steering Highlander Ideas and Traditions (872-1265) Traditions: # +50% Chance of New Heir # +25% Garrison Size Ideas: # The Wallace: +15% Morale of Armies # The Highland Clans: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Storming the Castle: +10% Siege Ability # Episcopalianism: -10% Stability Cost, +10% Religious Unity # Highland Charge: +15% Shock Damage # The Arming Act: 10% National Manpower Modifier # Ossian: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +10% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:Norwegian countries Category:Highlander countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Western countries Category:Norse countries Category:Catholic countries Category:European countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Nordic countries